Mouri Tsurijo
Mouri Tsurijo is the Lieutenant of the 7th Division. Appearance Tall, long brown hair in a braid, brown eyes are always serious. Wears a sleeveless uniform with camouflaged elbow gloves. Keeps zanpakuto in two sheaths in a diagonal cross pattern strapped to her back. Has a tattoo of an orchid on her left shoulder (for her name), and a tattoo of an iris on her right (for her Division). Personality A workaholic, Tsurijo is usually serious and dedicated to her daily routines. She is capable of emotion, but chooses to leave that out of her work, compartmentalizing the different aspects of her lives. Whereas her Captain, Heikishou Kikou, represents the compassion and moral obligation of the 7th Division's creed, Tsurijo represents the devotion to duty aspect. Her example inspires many of the 7th Division Shinigami, as well as those in other Divisions. History Tsurijo grew up in a family of lesser nobility, with several older siblings who all ended up joining the Soul Society's military organizations. Tsurijo at first aspired to become a member of the Onmitsukido's Executive Militia, though decided that the organization's covert missions and structure was too cynical a life. She eschewed the option of a double life and lack of identity that the Executive Militia required, instead joining the Gotei 13, spending a few years in the 6th Division, where she learned the importance of adherence to the rules and her duty: not from the Captain, Buramu Akuma, who didn't expect his subordinates to follow his example of always striving to do the perfect job, but from her fellow Shinigami. Tsurijo moved up to the 10th Seat during this time. Later on, when Heikishou Kikou's 7th Division had an empty 6th Seat spot, Tsurijo was selected to be promoted to that position. Having studied under Kikou at the Academy, Tsurijo worked well with the Captain and was eventually promoted again to the Lieutenant spot. Plot Shortly before the invasion, Tsurijo was convinced by Kikou to take some time off to visit her parents. Tsurijo returned after the invasion, slightly peeved that Kikou neglected to contact her. After chiding him, Tsurijo took over his duties while Kikou headed to the Captain's Meeting. When he returned, they went over the meeting and their plan of action for the next few days. Tsurijo is again running Division duties while Kikou attends the Shinou Academy's final examinations. She is put in charge of an eight man cell and helped defeat several hollows that was going to attack Kazuma's Team. Tsurijo also takes over Tsuri's team when she was worried about the captain. When Hinata returns to her post Tsurijo comes up with a plan to defeat the enemy hollows. She and Hinata battle Chi but are unable to defeat her so Hinata uses a Kido spell to get them out of the situation. They are later seen with Kito and the rest of the shinigami entering the garganta to return to Soul Society. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Pressure ''' '''Expert Swordsman Specialist Enhanced Durability Shunpo Master Kido Practitioner Expert Strategist and Tactician Hakuda Master Tsurijo fights using a specialized technique called Shunpoken, which combines Hoho and Zanjutsu. This involves using Shunpo to appear at the enemy's weak point (ex. for a Hollow, the mask), then stabbing with unreleased Zanpakuto or alternatively punching with her Shikai, Jiraiken. Since this technique allows her to Purify Hollows with blinding speed, this technique is also called Konsoken. Zanpakuto Jiraiken (Landmine Fist): Takes the form of a pair of wakizashi. Is a twin Zanpakuto. *'Shikai': Released with the incantation "Detonate, Jiraiken!" Jiraiken transforms into a pair of golden knuckles, with the knuckles taking the shape of large screw heads. The grip of the knuckles extends to form leather gauntlets that fit around Tsurijo's wrists and forearms. **'''Shikai Special Ability: '''Detonation. When Tsurijo punches a target with her knuckles, Jiraiken leaves a small imprint of a kanji ('地' with the left knuckles, '雷' with the right). Then, when a certain predetermined amount of time has passed, the imprint explodes with the force of a landmine. Tsurijo can also switch to "voice mode", where the imprints won't have a countdown but instead only detonate when Tsurijo yells, "Detonate, Jiraiken!" again. Relationships Heikishou Kikou - Tsurijo works well with her Captain, and, having first met in the Academy while Kikou was still a Professor, they continue to maintain a teacher/student relationship alongside their professional one. Having become an equal to Kikou over the years, however, Tsurijo is becoming more and more willing to question or challenge Kikou's decisions, allowing the two to continually improve. She often insists that Kikou make the duties of the job a higher priority, while Kikou in turn tries to get Tsurijo to focus on her personal relationships more, for example that with her parents. Hinata Tsuri - Mouri seems to be on good terms with Hinata as they have great team work in defeating hollows together. Hinata is like a little sister to Mouri and would look out for her if she does something that goes against the rules of Soul Society like defying a captain's orders. Hinata and her both respect their captains greatly and would do anything to help them. Ramaru Totsuka - The two are good friends, and Tsurijo occasionally joins Ramaru and Hinata in drinks when they successfully convince her to leave her work for a few moments. She cares deeply for Ramaru, and is especially concerned about Ramaru's recent Hollowfication and how it must be affecting her. Buramu Akuma - Tsurijo deeply respects her former Captain, though she doesn't admit it. Most conversations she has with Buramu involve her questioning or even arguing with Buramu's decisions or general coldness. However, Tsurijo has inherited Buramu's strict devotion to duty, even though she doesn't like to think she shares much in common with Buramu at all. Trivia Quotes *Kikou: "Since you're done early, why don't you go take a break? You should probably give your mother and father a visit, you've been working nonstop these past few weeks." -- Kikou trying to get Tsurijo to take a break *Tsurijo: "I'm a bit peeved that this invasion happened and no one thought to contact me. Especially you, Captain." Kikou: "I didn't want to disturb you. You haven't been home in a long time and --" Tsurijo: "--this, right here, still takes priority. I have a job to do, Captain. Now tell me what to do." * Category:Shinigami